


Hello, Trickster?

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Lin Translates Stuff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, James Potter is Gabriel, Timeline What Timeline, blink and you will miss it wolfstar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: James Potter zu werden war eine der besten Dinge, die Gabriel je getan hatte.





	Hello, Trickster?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello, Trickster?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382347) by allietheepic7. 



Über die Jahrhunderte war der Trickster eine ganze Reihe an Leuten, aber James Potter zu werden war eine der besten Entscheidungen, die Gabriel je getroffen hatte.  
  
Es begann alles mit einem Gebet von magischen, inzestuösen Idioten. Ein älteres Pärchen betete für einen Erben, einen Sohn. Da die Brigade der himmlischen Deppen aufgehört hatte den Gebeten zuzuhören seit Vater verschwunden war, dachte Gabriel, dass es es wert wäre sich die Sache mal anzusehen, wenn auch nur um etwas gegen seine Langeweile zu tun. Er bekam fürsorgliche Eltern, großartige Freunde und eine ganze Gesellschaft selbstgerechter Idioten ohne einen Hauch von gesundem Menschenverstand, denen er Streiche spielen konnte. Und dann traf er  _sie_.  
  
Lily Evans. Es war nicht ihr Aussehen, dass ihn anzog, ganz egal was Andere sagten, oder ihr Verstand. Nein, es war ihr wunderbarer Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Und obwohl Loki es gerne vergessen würde, war er der Engel der Gerechtigkeit. Sie verteidigte Schniefelus immer, wenn er ihn beleidigte und sie schrie Schlägertypen auf diese rechtschaffene Art an. Vater hätte sie gemocht.  
  
Gabriel hatte sich in sie verliebt und zwar sehr.  
  
Er versuchte die nächsten fünf Jahre von ihr bemerkt zu werden. Er und seine Freunde planten immer größere und bessere Streiche, probierten alles um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Und er bekam sie, größtenteils - es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Lily Evans James Potter wegen irgendeinem Streich anschrie. Erst nachdem Sirius Snape diesen beinahe tödlichen Streich gespielt hatte, realisierte der Erzengel, dass Streiche nicht der Weg waren, das Herz der Hexe zu gewinnen. Er änderte seine Strategie.  
  
Diese Veränderung bemerkend, gab Lily ihm eine Chance. Aus einer wurden zwei, dann drei, bis die beiden ein ernst zu nehmendes Paar wurden. In der Minute in der sie ihren Abschluss von Hogwarts hatten, traten sie dem Orden des Kentucky Fried Chicken bei, um Moldyworts zu bekämpfen.  
  
Als Lily ihm sagte, dass sie schwanger war, war dies sowohl der glücklichste, als auch der erschreckendste Moment in Lokis langem Leben. Ihr Kind - ein Sohn. Ihr Sohn! - würde nicht nur in Kriegszeiten geboren werden, sondern er würde außerdem ein Nephilim sein. Gabriel erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er sie im Namen seines Vaters abgeschlachtet hatte. Ihre Schmerzensschreie würde er wohl nie vergessen. Aber, als seine Brüder nicht vom Himmel herabkamen, entspannte er sich, bis zum nächsten Desaster.  
  
Eines Tages kam Dumbledore zu ihnen mit Neuigkeiten über eine Prophezeiung. Totaler Mist! Also bitte, die einzig echten Prophezeiungen waren die von einem Prophet Gottes, und diese alte Schreckschraube war eindeutig keine.  _Was zum Henker_  dachte sich Dumb-as-door, bloß? Wurde der alte Mann endlich senil? Die gefälschte Prophezeiung jagte Lily eine Heidenangst ein, also hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen.  
  
Es lief nicht ganz so gut.  
  
Bis heute erschauerte der Trickster bei der Erinnerung an die Wut seiner Frau. Als Lily sich endlich beruhigte, fanden die beiden heraus, dass Peter sie verraten hatte. Wie sie darauf kamen? Durch den lächerlich benannten dunklen Zauberer in ihrer Einfahrt natürlich! Loki kümmerte sich mit einem Fingerschnippen um den Trottel, zusammen mit allen Seelenhüllen des Bastards. Igittigitt!  
  
Dann wurde es Zeit aufzuräumen. Peter wurde am nächsten Morgen vor dem Aurorbüro gefunden, gefesselt und das dunkle Mal deutlich auf seiner Haut zu sehen. Sirius und Remus wurden sofort zu einer Insel in der Karibik gebracht/entführt, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die sexuelle Spannung zwischen den beiden löste.  
  
Und Lily, "James" und der kleine Harry? Nun, die drei entschieden sich eine unbegrenzte Reise in die Vereinigten Staaten zu machen.


End file.
